


TradeChat Will Play

by sojothepale



Category: Internet Personalities
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Sex, bj, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 13:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sojothepale/pseuds/sojothepale
Summary: Danielle, also known by the online persona 'TradeChat' invites a friend over to her place for a week. Oh, and her husband's gone.





	1. Chapter 1

A trip to New York and I wouldn't even lay an eye on a single skyscraper. Sure, Rome wasn't famous for its high rise buildings or acting as the setting for the movie 'Coming to America' but I wouldn't miss either. For one long week my view would shift from that of the rural tapestries painted across the Midwest, still blurred by the tinge of wide-open nothingness. Society awaited, my feet couldn't be whisked away any faster, anxious to flee from such a cacophony of tumbleweeds and cowpokes. I caught glimpses of the Truman Show as my mind thumbed through memories to parallel this moment; finally, Danielle's house was within sight...or at least what I recalled of her insidiously vague description.

"This seems to be it...but keep it running." I offhandedly stated to the Uber driver, only catching a glimpse of his less than thrilled expression through the passenger side mirror. Attempting to placate my chauffeur with minimal effort wasn't ideal, but he was being paid either way - double should I be sent away by gunfire. The next series of footsteps created an all too familiar knot within the pit of my stomach, harkening back to the time I meandered over to my eighth grade Science teacher's house to inform her that I was the one who posted fake nudes of her on the school website. Though not at all guilt ridden, my nerves were still erratic as I knocked on the front door with all the gusto of a sobbing child. Mere seconds after my venture into parts unknown, you would have thought the ambush scene from 'The Lion King' was suddenly blared to full blast, sending my heart racing even further - this was it, I had the wrong house and had just woke up a family who spent all night trying to get their belligerent child to sleep...louder and louder the noise barreled through my entire being, my heart nearly erupting from my chest when all of fears were put aside as Danielle swung open the door.

Initially, I figured I was seeing only what I wanted to see; but sure enough, there she stood, pastel hair and all.

"Oh my god, you're finally here!" Her shrill tone stunned my eardrums, jarring my thoughts until I realized she then paused for me to speak.

"I certainly am... but I'll be right back." Stepping away from the conversation, I rushed over to the Uber driver now impatiently rapping his fingers on the roof of his car. His attitude hardly phased me, as even a modicum of worriment was alleviated the second TradeChat came into view. I hadn't ventured outside the Bible belt prior to now, so the constant nagging thought that I would get lost stayed present up until a few seconds ago. With business taken care of, my attention then retreated back to Danielle who looked as though she had just opened the wrong present on Christmas morning.

"Ok! We can celebrate my arrival now!" I spritely exclaimed, then jumping up and down to mimic her previous reaction. As expected, I received textbook level smarm in response.

"Trent, shut up! I don't act like that, but I'm really happy to see you!" Her bony arms then wrapped around my neck as she made herself tall enough to hug me. "

Nice to finally visit, shorty. But can we do this inside?" I offered, gesturing with bag in hand.

"Nope, you have to stay outside." A much needed smirk crept onto my face, then solidifying that my vacation had finally started.

~

"I told Niko he didn't have to help, but he was insistent on cleaning and organizing everything before he left." Danielle addressed while acting as a tour guide. Niko, her husband, worked for an oil supply company, which saw him take long trips from home for extended periods of time.

"Sucks that things had to line up on the only week I had available." My eyes darted around her office, examining the mounds of dolls, posters, cut-outs, and other various memorabilia. Danielle, proud of her collection, immediately took notice.

"Yeahhh, it's a lotta crap." She took a stray stuffed animal and threw it in a pile with the others. Were Danielle as half as perverted as I, I would have asked how much dick she had to suck for this collection to be possible. Though our friendship extended to over ten years, I still didn't feel comfortable being lewd around women unless given a greenlight.

"I wish I had the sense to collect at an early age like this." I morosed.

"Didn't your dad give your Sega away?" Danielle recited, as though she was waiting for her line in a play. Unfortunately, this was a memory I thought had been forgotten.

"Yeah, he's a dick." My glare burned through the rainbow pile of stuffed animals sat in a corner. They didn't deserve it, and I knew it.

"Awww, I'm sorry...you can have my lemon cat if you want." She retrieved a strange cat in the shape of a lemon and sat it on my shoulder.

"You seriously aren't gonna see this again." My tone flattened.

"Oh, I'm sure." Danielle turned around to escort me out. "Oh, and didn't you say you were gonna cook?" Her body swiveled around on a dime, Danielle's eyes now big as an anime character's.

"Did I? I think you just made that up." I promptly fired back, not at all recalling such a comment. TradeChat, mouth now agape, continued poking and prodding.

"Oh my god! You totally told me that!" She convincingly bellowed.

"This is a pile of burning trash and you know it." My expression was borderline chipper, though I seriously didn't recall saying such a thing - even though I could have just prepared a decent meal, I didn't want to lose this fight.

"You told me on Skype, want proof? Cuz I got proof." She whipped out her phone, prepared to expose me. It was at this point that a microbead of a sweat began to form on my forehead, because even though I was 90% certain I didn't, in any way, mention that I would cook at any point during my weeklong visit...I had a terrible memory. And if Danielle had proof in the form of a message on Skype, I couldn't even plead ignorance in the form of alcohol because she was well aware of my straight-edge status.

"Sure, well...let's see it then." I spoke up, voice slightly on the verge of cracking. The expression TradeChat hurled my way notified me that she was, in fact, aware of my sudden tenor.

The situation itself wasn't a big deal, but a minor degree of anxiety accumulated simply because I was intent on arguing. Seconds passed and Danielle made a slight smacking noise as her mouth opened - the taste of victory surely being sweet.

"Right here, mister!" She evoked such a childlike sense of wonder and excitement, married with a snide persona that made you just want to punch her. Her phone illuminated my face briefly, with one finger pointed at a particular set of text bubbles which read:

donaldchump: "Nah, I'll cook."

TradeChat: "Omg, you can cook?"

donaldchump: "I mean, if you want your house burnt down."

"See? Proof!" She snatched her phone out of view and began dancing as though she had just discovered a golden ticket.

"That's....what?" I reached for her phone, not to be taken in by her cute charm, evoking her more athletic side as she sprinted toward the kitchen. "You lying hussy!" I yelled at nothing. Though short, her attitude and demeanor carried with it a certain level of assertion and overall mystique, all that remained was for her to cackle about having killed Sirius Black. Luckily, her shrill voice was now soothing in some weird, Stockholm syndrome fashion.


	2. Chapter 2

Didn't take long, I thought, her voice is far more tolerant in person than I assumed. My defeated march in her general direction persisted, brainstorming on what meal I would actually prepare. It was relatively early, so perhaps she would be fine with Omelets? While typically considered as something tricky to prepare, I took to it with relative ease after my yearlong interest in the Food Network. I just needed to yell 'BAM!' at the right time and breakfast would be a huge success.

Within my immediate field of view, I noticed Danielle was sat at a table, slowly caressing a plate. Oh the things I could have said in a more perverted environment; those comments will now be lost in time. "Does that mean you'll eat whatever I plop down? Cuz I think I saw some ants outside." Her demeanor shifted from playful to concerned.

"What!? We didn't have any anthills last I checked!" Intending to thunder to the outside, I held up an arm in protest.

"Sit down, sistagirl." I felt my chuckle would be enough to dissuade her.

"Ugh, you suck." And I was right. Now pouty, she slumped back down in her seat and held her head up with one, pale, bony arm.

"Don't exert too much pressure, you don't wanna break something." I off-handedly exuded as I made my way to her fridge. Now numb to anything incendiary Tradechat was reciting in the background, my attention was directed at gathering Eggs, Ham, and Cheese. I never sought to get fancier with Omelet accoutrements, but the timid part of me refused to nab an exorbitant amount of any further ingredients in their fridge, lest I be prepared to pay for replacements.

"Oooo, Omelets? I want mine with-" I cut her off.

"With whatever I plan on putting in it, yeah? I tossed a glance over at her just long enough to see an all familiar smirk.

"This is my kitchen, ya know?" Laughing, my response got muddled.

"You're doing a great job at proving that right now, aintcha?" I didn't need to hear her scoff, because I felt it - I felt her breath form into a cloud, singing the hairs on my neck.

"You're some guest, ya know?" I couldn't help myself.

"Some pig." She bumped against her plate and stood at attention almost instinctively.

"What did you call me?!? I weigh, like, nothing and -" Just turning the stove on, I turned around to let it get warm.

"Noo, I was referencing Charlotte's Web, you know...nevermind." The look of disbelief on her face was priceless.

"Uh-huh, I'm so sure." Grouchy, her thin figure found its way back to her chair. Ultimately, I realized she wasn't actually angry or even remotely close to such, but I probably should have asked for the location of a spatula prior to...well, anything I said in the past few minutes.

"Hey, could you help me locate a spatula?" She tore her gaze away from her phone just long enough to vaguely point somewhere.

"Thanks, Mrs. Clemens." Because why not randomly bring up her last name, I thought. I hadn't ever done it before, so I figured it would be nice and mercurial.

"Why did you -" And before any comments could lurch out of her serpentine body, I cut her off once more.

"Eggs are on, I gotta focus now." I didn't even hear Danielle storm out of her seat and over to my location, which was followed by her absconding with my phone.

"Wait, what the - " She then cut me off.

"Eggs are on, ya gotta focus." The only issue I could see with my phone in her possession is that she would possibly purchase more stuffed animals but on my credit. But this wasn't totally sinister, just devious and cute at the same time. Luckily, I didn't need to brainstorm on the matter because she handed me my phone back almost immediately thereafter. Worst criminal ever.

"There ya go." She politely stated.

"Not gonna tell me what you did?" I wanted to check, but I had cheese to spread.

"Where would the fun in that be? You'll figure it out eventually, now cook!" Hell of a person, and I was giving her a free meal - but I guess I was getting free room and board for a week, so I couldn't necessarily argue.

The curiosity got the best of me. My phone lay flat on the counter next to me, only getting attention intermittently as other ingredients got proper attention. I noticed Twitter was open and several notifications were popping up.

donaldchump: @tradechat is the best and I am a peepeehead

I took the pan off the heat. "Really? Aren't you a college graduate? And "peepeehead" of all things?" I wasn't flustered, just confused.

Danielle couldn't help but howl from laughter. "Why did you write that?" She was being coy. No, far more than coy.

For some reason, my voice just decided to raise – almost like I suddenly had no control over it with someone else raising their pitch over mine. "Ya know...what if, uh...nevermind."

"What if what?" Suddenly she sounded concerned.

"People might get the wrong idea. I mean, I know people are aware that I'm here for the week but..." I folded the Omelet slowly, surprised to see none of it burned during my tangent.

"I mean...it was just a joke." I narrowly caught her head being palmed like a student that just failed a test.

She was right, but some people only see what they want. "Honestly, deleting it will probably make people talk more. Since it's already been sent out, we can just let the situation die down." I slurred through the truth while offering her breakfast. No hand was extended, so I just lay it in front of her.

~

As daylight faded, so did the amorous blanket once worn by the newborn week. Danielle's tone was a special kind of numb, now burned into my memory more than her words ever could be. And all because of a tweet? This whole situation was ridiculous and now I had to do my best to placate the hell out of it. Minimal though the damage was, it was a rather shoddy start.

The lingering question was: should I bring it up or just ignore it? Going in, my game plan hung over deviating from any and all mention of it unless she walked toward that direction. Staying in the lines was probably my best bet, which was easy enough in this case as I just had to act like it never happened - at least around her. At any rate, with most of the day over, I would be allowed a wealth of time to relax and flourish in the never-ending hellscape that was a reflection on all of the poor mistakes I had made up until falling asleep - my nightmares.

Danielle had been sat in her room for quite some time now finishing up a script. She mentioned that a considerable amount of time would be taken up throughout the week filming and preparing to film. It was understandable, as she was a really busy person and in my line of work, I could afford a week off; stories took a while to write, anyway. But for her, to maintain her notoriety, she had to keep a consistent schedule. I just wrote for a couple hours ever so often, when I felt like it.

Her door flung open to a chorus of exhaustion and relief. "I'm finally done!" She had a look about her that said 'I've been smiling for an extended period of time and I hate it' but I guess them's the breaks for a happy go lucky Youtuber." An exhaustive, yet energetic thud landed her on the same couch as I.

"Yeah, I couldn't put up with that..." I silenced myself, noticing Danielle extended her legs out to rest on the edge of my lap. I shouldn't have, because that just brought attention to it. I guess the awkward situation we had chose to transform instead of die out.

"Oh...are you okay? Was this weird?" Her leg rose slightly, giving me a better view of the leggings she wore. Deep blues and bright magentas drenched them up and down, interlaced with various cat faces.

"Oh no no, it's fine." My tone flirted with cracking. "We're friends, it's just a thing." It smoothed out as I vomited random words my brain didn't even signal.

"You can just admit you have a crush on me, ya know." Danielle chirped, mimicking her familiar sense of sarcasm.

"Huh. Ya got me." A knot twisted around in the pit of my stomach, but I didn't see it coming. Immediately my focus shifted to the feeling of the heels of her feet kneading into my leg like a cat.

Her eyebrows raised and lowered in the cheesiest way possible. "And Niko's gone the whole week. Imagine." She dipped her toe in seduction, with every other syllable maintaining a playful harmony.

It was the rhythm that caught me off guard. I didn't want to admit what I was actually thinking, that if I acted on instinct I'd be out the door in a matter of seconds. Ultimately, I appreciated our friendship...but I'd be lying if I said she didn't smell really good right now. "Does Niko have to cook for you to get action like this, or are my Omelets special?" I joked. It was all I could do.

"About that..." Danielle sat up properly, affirming posture as her legs left my vicinity "Sorry for tweeting for you. I should have been professional." Her eyes were heavily fixated on mine now.

"Nah, it's fine. I was the one that overreacted. It was just a tweet. We should be able to make those kinds of jokes. We're friends." Friends? I caught myself from saying 'just friends'. Why did I need to catch myself?

"Aw, thanks!" She tossed a smile that wouldn't soon leave my memory.

"Anytime." It was always a crush, hidden deep in the back of my mind. The kind of thing you didn't even want to search the back of your closet for, at risk of finding dead rats or being bitten by a spider. Now it suddenly rose to the forefront, or at least it would have if it didn't suddenly have competition. Just friends? Looking at her, stunned and speechless - that's not what it felt like I wanted. The glint in her eye could warrant appreciation from artists for years – but never truly be understood.

"Hey, how about I give cooking a shot tonight?" She broke me out of my trance.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure. Just give me your phone beforehand." I could still manage a halfway decent joke at this state, with sweat stained to the back of my shirt.

"Ummmm, nope!" She marched to the kitchen as though she already had a plan, hair up in a bun with an oversized shirt while she wiped away remnants of makeup.

And she was still the most beautiful person I had ever seen.


	3. Chapter 3

Sparse amounts of cumulo-coverage littered the sky, giving way to a more than generous beam of warmth. Carefully crafted breezes swirled in and around corners, navigating cool serenity amidst a torrent of heat. Soft blades of grass danced around each peaceful current – though for many, they needn't the wind to worry about. Tychus, Danielle's Terrier was making the rounds while Trent sat and watched; His stomach was upset, evidenced by the innocent patches of grass which now hung out of his mouth.

"Blech..." It wasn't that I hadn't seen a dog eat grass before, but he coughed a bit of it up in the process of woofing it down. It was just...a lot.

"You haven't even seen me yet!" Danielle cried, shutting a door behind her.

I turned around, caught off guard by TradeChat's alarmingly chipper pitch. "No, I was talk..." I couldn't finish my train of thought...not with her wearing so short of a skirt. Considering how often she chatted up her beanpole figure, it caught me off guard when her thighs were just a bit bigger than I had anticipated. Those things were hiding under her leggings the whole time? An anomaly.

"Then...what?" She rested a hand against the side of her house, checking her teeth through her phone's reflection.

I sat in place, fumbling around with a camera she had handed me earlier. The words just weren't there. I expected this situation to be weird, what with asking me to snap a few pictures of some outfits she put together – I mean, I knew she did videos for this in the past, but being the photographer just struck me as weirder through execution. Either way, I couldn't just let silence hang. "Oh, uh...Tychus was eating grass. So, he might be sick or somethin'." I pointed, vaguely.

"Tychuuus, gross." She slurred through both disappointment and sympathy, just laying her phone on a nearby table. "Guess I'll have sick to clean up later!"

I shouldn't have been so reactionary for something so common, but it happened. "That must be brand new, yeah?" I wanted to change the subject because my eyes needed an excuse to continue staring.

"The skirt? I think the shirt's new, too, but I can't remember." She glanced downward, folding material for both the shirt and the skirt around. A red and black theme.

Considering how high her Converses ran, I was almost forced to appreciate her thighs and nothing else. "Ohh...okay."

"Oh, and don't forget..." She closed the distance between us, reaching toward me. "Don't put your fingers...over the lens." Her eyes became full.

She was an artist with how she made certain features pop. Her eyes just jumped out at me, and I only caught them in view for a second. "Nooo problem." Of course I wouldn't, I'd feel terrible if I robbed the world of her beauty.

"Ready?" She couldn't help but squint. Her pale complexion definitely meant she didn't see much sun, but that only made her color palette stand out even more.

"Sure. So, do I just take pictures until I run out or...?" I stood, leering over her by a few inches.

"I'm just gonna do poses until I feel like stopping." Her words morphed into laughter as she walked further out into her back yard.

"Hm..." Stray streaks of sunlight crept onto her person as she turned around. Even the most muted of colors in her green eyes bounced back to me with such severity that I momentarily froze in place. Even after adjusting my fixation, her luminescent thighs clamored for attention until they got what they wanted.

"Duuude. Sun's not gonna be out forever." Danielle beckoned, flailing her arms overhead.

Her words had a way of snapping me back into reality. "Right!" I carefully stepped around Tychus, who now took refuge in the shade from the slightly overbearing sun. Finally, focusing my attention on the lens gave her overall look far more clarity than before. "...A...mazing..."

"Huh?" Something wrong?" She chirped.

"No, no. The resolution on this thing is wild." I had finally managed to find the zoom function, though I resisted the urge to fish-eye her thighs to make them even bigger. "Alright. Start posing and I'll start snapping." That sounded far more professional in my head, but out loud it just sounded creepy.

"Righto, boyo!" She immediately melted into a menagerie of dorky gestures interspersed with typical modeling stances.

I immediately noticed as she slightly lifted up her skirt, denying a proper view of anything more. I wasn't sure of how much control I had regarding this mock-photoshoot but I thought it was worth a try. "How about a spin move?" I twirled my finger around. "It looks like the skirt has a neat design wrapping around itself."

She began to comply, but raised an eyebrow. "If you're gonna do that, we can take videos later. A picture would just be blurry."

Fair point. "Yeah, that's fair enough. Just keep doin' your thing." I felt like an actual photographer, like someone in a movie that just yelled out random poses that the model would comply to. Didn't have to make sense, as long as it was tasteful...it would be followed to a T.

"I can't think of any other poses for this one. D'you know how to turn on the video?" She raised a hand and made a pinching motion.

Given her action, I could only assume it was as simple as pressing a button – and so it was. "Yeah! They made it idiot-proof."

A short cackle later and she began twirling around like a Disney princess. "I get dizzy really easily, so this better look good!"

"If worse comes to worse, we can use slow-mo." Halfway through sputtering that out, I noticed she was wearing shorts underneath her skirt. They were incredibly short, so I got a decent amount of the footage I wanted...but still.

"Look at you thinking like a video person...thing." Her voice grew louder as she broke from her position. Now walking right beside me on a b-line back to her house.

"Aw, we done already?" I morosed.

"I don't wanna use up all the space on the SD card for that outfit alone. I have more. I can't blame you for getting click-happy, but we gotta spread the love." Her voice trailed as she stepped inside.

Different outfits? I felt as though I was being treated to a fashion show at this point. This was a weird situation, as it would be the first of these shoots that Niko would have to enjoy at the same time as everyone else. My daydream skidded off the road as Tychus began wimpering, with the door shut behind Danielle, he couldn't gain entry inside. "Welp..." I coughed, lurching over to the doorhandle – which I twisted open to reveal more of Daniele than I expected to see.

"Whoa, whoa! Trent! No shirt!" A flurry of pale swarmed the door, wavering arms and all.

"No, no! Tychus wanted inside! Just letting him inside!" I protested, er-half protested. Holding the camera away from the door in case she slammed it.

"Were you taking pictures!? You werrrre!" Her green eyes barely glinted in the half-dark kitchen, whereas her red bra stood out like a sore thumb...and the ample breasts they contained did the same.

"I wasn't!" I ferociously shook my head, unable to hide a smirk she could barely make out.

"Then why are you smiling!?" TradeChat's voice echoed frustration.

"Because you aren't wearing a shirt!" I couldn't help myself, my heartbeat now meeting Danielle's intensity.

She couldn't help but laugh in response, then appropriating the door in the opposite direction I expected as it flung toward her. Her skirt was laid out on the dinner table, leaving her in the black shorts I could barely identify earlier. "That's it!"

I didn't expect her to lunge at me, but it appeared as though she intended to forcefully retrieve the camera. I took a step back, then realized she only weighed ten pounds – if soaking wet, even. Then deciding to stand my ground, braced myself for the impact parallel to an old man easing into a bath; I wasn't ready.

"Give it!" She screamed, plunging forward.

My leg got caught up on the lentil, snagging any momentum I would've had otherwise. We both curled around the frame and plummeted to the ground. She lay on top of me amidst a sea of screams and horrors.

"Oh god, I'm sorry!" The words almost left her on impact, like a deflating balloon.

Her head lay just below mine. Our heartbeats almost synced up perfectly, resonating a playfully awkward symphony through each of our bodies. I wanted to say 'it's okay', I wanted to help her off of me and rest her over to the side...but that same feeling I had before started to take over. A million different scenarios ran through my mind...and I just had to pick what I thought was the safest risk.

"Did...did you just kiss my forehead?" Her eyes shot straight forward, while her mouth hung agape. She lay there stupefied with the sensation of needles prickling every inch of her body. Her voice was raspy, giving the impression that her mouth was slowly drying.

I could only look back confused, unsure of where to take the conversation or how I would even explain it. "Y...yeah." My heart wrenched with every syllable, blood pumping as fast as it could. My body wanted me to run a marathon at that point, but I could only lay in place. I didn't want to go anywhere. "I'm sorry, I ju-" I couldn't finish.

Danielle crawled up to me, attaching her lips to mine as though I was drowning. She barely held the kiss for more than a few seconds, clearly still shaken. "Oh, wow..."

I mouthed the same words as she broke from the kiss, our eyes navigating each other's as though we were trying to uncover each other's deepest darkest secrets. My confounded expression slowly morphed into a smile, with hers beginning to mirror my own. The situation was perfect.

"Oh..." She jumped up from me, nearly falling in the process as she returned inside.

I did my best to block reality, but slowly reality faded back to me...slowly I realized her phone was ringing. I remain laying down, listening as clearly as I possibly could to determine who was on the other end. It was Niko.


	4. Chapter 4

I didn't so much as remember what she said to Niko, as much as how she said it. Her voice was broken, chattering underneath hesitant rumblings and heart palpitations. Nothing was admitted, nor was he even suspicious...as far as either of us could tell. My soul hung on every single word, feeling grief-stricken about how my instincts usurped logic and common decency. It felt like I broke something that I didn't know how to fix.

The comfortability we built up extended to how I felt during the week, specifically at night. Though I was normally alone in the living room, I didn't feel alone. Every now and then my face, illuminated by the glint of an iPhone, caught a glimpse of Niko in various pictures strewn about the place. I felt the same sensation when walking at night, feeling hairs stand up on the back of my neck as though I was being trailed. My head dug further and further into my pillow.

Seeing Danielle go cold on social media was especially worrying. Normally, her tweets reflected her mood, reading as either casual or professional – but going dark was a whole other experience. I couldn't even sit on the other end as a random fan and hope that her silence was due to being busy, because I knew why she wasn't there. My kiss drove her to this point, it sent her off to bed early and potentially ruined her relationship. All the deep breaths in the world couldn't make me feel better, but that didn't stop me from trying.

Glancing at the phone a bit closer reminded me of just how quickly Danielle retreated. It wasn't too late, so my mind wandered...and my phone was already out.

Donaldchump: "I'm bored."

Twitter hadn't been closed since TradeChat messed with it earlier. I began to pontificate whether or not that tweet should have been sent out, but it was too late, replies were already pouring in.

Randoboi: "you're bored at a hot girl's place when her husband isn't there smh..."

As though my anxiety manifested into a person, sure enough. I rubbed my eyes viciously to ensure I wasn't just projecting onto the screen. No, it was there. If Danielle was stealthily checking Twitter and not actually asleep, I'd probably get a stern talking to the following day...or even more-so if she didn't cool down by that point.

Ganker69: "Does Danielle taste good or nah"

I rose from my position, now meeting my feet to the floor. Danielle would inevitably see this; it didn't matter if she saw it now or eight hours from now. I would need to deal with it eventually. So as not to make matters worse I pocketed my phone upon standing up, I hadn't any gameplan, but I thought better than to just sit around and become manipulated into responding to these tweets. I barely even considered the idea of rushing to her room, rather, my legs simply carried me there.

"Pleaaaase be awake..." I could barely hear my own words underneath my pulse. My vision wasn't the best, but from what I could tell by edging my head around the corner...it appeared there was a light on in her room, a faint one, but luminance nonetheless. From what I could ascertain, it was probably being given off by a lamp...which meant she was probably on her phone in bed. She had to have seen those tweets, there's no way she didn't. Now I just needed to react...I needed to get her attention.

I was so tepid in approaching. She was as threatening as a box of kittens, but my legs turned to iron the closer I got to the bedroom door. I needed to knock before she fell asleep, otherwise I would be the guy that also woke her up on top of everything else. At the same time, I didn't want to be too aggressive in case Tychus was asleep.

"Trent?" A solemn voice rang out.

My heart sank like a battleship as soon as I heard her speak, but at least I didn't need to initiate contact at this point. "Uh...yeah?"

"You...okay?" Danielle continued, her voice shed of the same despair it carried earlier.

"I, uh...just needed to show you something. It has to do with Twitter." I fell over my words, unsure of how to carry the conversation through a door.

"I'm not naked, just come in." She half-heartedly chortled.

I entered, phone held up in plain view. "So...I said a thing and people responded."

"I know...I was gonna say something but you beat me to it." She remained halfway underneath the sheets, propped up against two pillows.

"I'm sure you were gonna be on your way any second." I slouched against the door frame, pocketing my phone.

Danielle patted the bed beside her, forming a comfortable smile amidst slightly smudged makeup.

"You, uh...you sure?" For all I knew, she quickly trained Tychus who lay at the foot of the bed to snap at me if I got anywhere close to her.

"Just get over here so we can talk." She pointed at the same spot from earlier, her voice quickening with a dash of venom added to it.

I didn't want to keep her waiting, so I was in the bed next to her as fast as possible. Though we were as close as two people possibly could be hours earlier, I made sure not to even come close to brushing up against her by sitting on top of the sheets. "So...where should we begin?"

"I'm not really worried about what people say on Twitter, they're gonna jump to whatever conclusions they wanna jump to anyway." She pointed at the tweet on her phone, then placing it on a nearby nightstand. "That being said...we clearly felt comfortable enough to...you know...do what we did earlier."

"Yeah..." The conversation sharply turned in a direction I didn't expect. Was she encouraging what happened? "So...does that mean..." I couldn't finish my own sentence.

"I...think we need to find out." She waved her hands around, staring straight ahead in an oddly aloof manner.

"You're saying...we need to have sex?" The weirdest part was that we couldn't look at each other just yet, rather, we were just staring straight ahead.

"Yeah...I mean, like I said...people have already made up their mind about what's happening here. They're probably talking about it on Discord, writing weird fanfics about it...just, you know...being the internet." She occasionally glanced at Tychus, who was fast asleep. Her hands fell down to her lap, clasped together with her thumbs twiddling away.

"I guess...I...don't know what to say." My mouth dried up again; not that I had anything in mind to convey to her anyway.

"We don't really need to talk now anyway, we just need to...you know?" She finally turned to face me, biting her lower lip while freeing her legs from the comforter.

"Yeah..." I was under the impression that Danielle wore leggings or pajama pants to bed – and maybe she did, but on this particular occasion she only had blue panties on. Her pale thighs were complemented by that shade incredibly well, even bigger now that I was in closer proximity to them. Even her toenails were blue, resonating a gentle calm over the situation that I didn't expect to suddenly feel.

"I know how you've been looking at me, okay? I'm not dumb, so let's just..." Her words slowly melted into a gentle whisper as she leaned over even further to kiss. She playfully moaned as her tongue lapped around, soaking up as much saliva as possible.

"Mm..mm.." I emoted simply as I was caught off guard. As slow as she was to approach, I expected this all to be a joke. When she didn't slap me, that's when I really decided to give into my more primal instincts. I began to caress her thigh at the same pace that we shared while kissing, feeling as much real estate as possible.

"Ahaha..." She broke from the embrace long enough to chuckle, then feeling as though she had to one-up the situation.

"Hnn..." I remarked, noticing she had just firmly planted one of her hands on my crotch where she found the shaft immediately and began squeezing. It felt as though she was trying to identify herself as the dominant one in the scenario – which I didn't necessarily mind, as I suspected Niko to be the submissive one in bed all along. Ideas swam around in my head about where to go next, but they were being somewhat subdued by a small neon woman's grip. This showed with my facial expressions, unable to continue kissing as I moaned into the air while my mouth hung open.

"Yeahhhh, that's right. I'm in charge, okay?" Danielle whispered in my ear, her grip tightening by the second.

"O...okay." I couldn't move, I had to just sit there and take it. My hand fell free from her thighs, giving her total control.

"Good boy." She whispered just as her mouth lowered near her hand, letting the tip poke out as she lapped it playfully.

I wanted to look at what she was doing, but was more taken by her eyes. She had a gentle nature about her stare, but a swathe of dominance radiated from them at the same time. "W...ow..."

She maintained eye contact all the while slurping away at what was being gripped. Her coarse tongue navigated and snaked around veins, occasionally clogging the only exit for pre-cum.

I could feel the hole being forcibly stretched, tearing and widening by the second. My hand almost reacted on its own as it appeared near her head, as though I meant to pull her away by her pastel-yellow strands.

"Nnnnn." TradeChat's eyebrow raised as she emoted, then raising her own hand in a slapping motion.

I recoiled, then wearing an expression of genuine worry as I let someone much smaller than I further control the situation by striking me.

"What did I say?" She held me away from her mouth, pulling her tongue in.

My hands were now at my side, I refused to move. "You're in charge."

"Look me in the eyes and say it." Her voice became ravenous, so much so that Tychus could be heard jerking his head up out of a nap from the floor.

My gaze rose from her hand to her now piercing eyes, staring straight through me. "You're in control, Danielle."


	5. Chapter 5

"Good boy." Danielle's fangs were on display moments from snaking her tongue around once more.

Each motion of slathering and painting collared my inhibitions further, slinking back as far as I could was the most amount of effort I could muster while tightly gripped. Momentarily, I opened my eyes wide enough to check on her...but this time around she refused to reciprocate eye contact. "...Nn..hnnn..."

Even though TradeChat was the one in the dominant position, she appeared to enjoy as much of the situation as she could with each moan getting louder and louder. Her mouth became filled to the brim with saliva the deeper she got, her moans slowly became replaced with a cacophony of slurping and gurgling sounds. Harder and harder her lips met with the base, trailing each 'plopping' sound with the cutest squeal. When she grew unsatisfied, she thrust one hand into the air and began tallying the seconds away one by one with her fingers...she was counting just how long she could go without air. She was a professional.

Due to the overwhelming sensation she piloted me around for, I couldn't help but fade in and out on occasion...but as soon as I understood what was going on, I had to keep my eyes peeled. I hoped my memory wouldn't let me forget the image of Danielle effectively swallowing me whole while she held up ten fingers. Niko was a lucky bastard if this was par for the course. "Uh...hhh..."

Danielle tore her mouth away as though she was on a timer, globs of saliva pouring without worry. She yanked her leggings down without hesitation and climbed forward, clamping down with a very different pair of lips. Every sensation rose to the surface as she propped herself up, feeling as though a jolt of electricity spread all over her skin. She used a freehand to clamor up her own shirt, then visibly massaging one of her breasts. As if routine, TradeChat descended into matching the motions of her hand along with how fast she thrusted.

She was so small, yet maintained an impressive amount of energy. I was already sweating regarding the act of consummating with a married woman – such a risk. The sight of her pale, slender body pounding into mine felt as though my mind was trying to convince me something terrible wasn't happening by blasting me with every psychedelic chemical it had. Fortunately, her thighs were sure enough plastered right against mine; almost meshing together because of the heat we created. I felt that primal version of me begin to take over, with eyebrow twitching, I reached forward to squeeze her ass as hard as I could.

Danielle couldn't have seen anything, not with her eyes closed...but she reacted anyway. Before anything could interrupt her, TradeChat climbed down and moaned onto what held her up earlier. "Mmmmmmmm."

I couldn't help it, it was time. "I...I'm ab..." I couldn't finish, again she stopped me.

With one thumb extended, she forced her head as low as she possibly could. "Mmmhmm." She bellowed.

"O...okay..." It was already out.

It was as though nothing happened, at least judging by her reaction. All the while motionless, her mouth was being coated with the fruits of her labor. It was just weird that she remained stiff, creepy even.

"Are...are you...?"

Her interruption streak persisted, as she immediately sprang up and forced her mouth onto mine. It was as though she was planning this the whole time, injecting every modicum of what I had just given her into my own mouth. Were this anyone else, I might have pushed away...but I couldn't. I noticed, even if I had attempted to back away, she had a firm grip on my neck which slowly faded once she began to realize I wasn't challenging her.

Her panting decreased, backing up from me now that her mouth was empty. She lay back in her original spot while retrieving her leggings, briskly putting them back on as though this was just another day at the office. "Niko's coming home early, so don't say I never did anything for you."

"Wh...wait, what? Where am I gonna...?" I felt my heart skip a beat, which at least meant it wasn't beating a million miles a second like earlier.

"You don't have to leave early. I was gonna make you get a hotel room, but controlling you is fun...so...don't do anything stupid while he's here and next time we'll have round two." She flashed a bright smile, making a blowjob motion with her hand and tongue afterward.

I fucking love her.


End file.
